Dark Star Spirits
by tAll3Shyguy Skull Land
Summary: A Paper Mario story that includes OCs and old Paper Mario Cast. It include the star spirits and their new opposites, The Dark Star Spirits. This is a Tall Shy Guy Adventure. Maripeach Luidaisy DKXCandy


David The Writer: Taking a break from New U Drive Me Crazy Wii in the Mushroom Planet Division, I am starting a new series. This series is called 'Dark Star Spirits' and it is a Paper Mario fan-fiction that will include Merlee and Merlon.

Tall Shy Guy: Does this include me?

David the Writer: Yes, you are. Seroopa and Blust also appear from there. There is also Goombella and Bombette. Luigi, Bowser, and Peach are playable as well.

Mario: Wow that is a lot of characters. You must be bringing back the whole paper Mario cast.

Merlon: Seems like it.

Seroopa: So I have to work with my arch-enemy, Tall Shy Guy. Ah, great.

Tall Shy Guy: Don't think I am any happier about it.

Peach: Wow you guys, please get along just for now.

Bowser: I order you, Seroopa, to get along with Tall Shy Guy for this chapter. If you don't, you get another chapter added on.

Seroopa: Yes, Sir. (Mumbles) Oh great.

Peach: Way to go, Bowser.

Tall Shy Guy: That is what you get for being a loyal servant. (Laughs)

Seroopa: (Growls) I will do the disclaimer. All Mario Characters © Nintendo. Tall Shy Guy, Blust, and me © tAll3Shyguy.

David the writer: Thank you, Seroopa. The Background song is Polyamorous by Breaking Benjamin. Now on with the first story.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Attack by Dark Stars**

Mario, Luigi, Tall Shy Guy, and Blust are fighting Bowser, Bowser Junior, Seroopa, and Kamek to try to free Peach. This fight is a typical fight since Tall Shy Guy and Blust joined the battle. Seroopa is The Captain of Bowser's Koopa Royal Guard. She is also a Koopatrol with green armor and is Tall Shy Guy's Arch-Enemy. Kamek and Blust have become arch-enemies since Kamek tried to invade Fire Flower Kingdom. This battle was powerful. Mario started with a Fire Burst Punch and Luigi started with Lightning fists. Bowser is using his fire to try and charcoal Mario and Junior is trying to use his magic to destroy Luigi. Tall Shy Guy is jumping on Seroopa using his natural Propeller powers and Blust is fighting with his natural Fire Flower powers against Kamek. Seroopa (who has poison spewing powers and badly poison gaze powers) is spewing out Poisoning at Tall Shy Guy and Kamek is fighting with his new magic powers that turn stuff into Koopa Kingdom battlers and Many other things.

Tall Shy Guy yells "You are going down, Seroopa!"

Seroopa yells at him "Poison shall overcome your powers."

Tall Shy Guy lands on her once again. She makes him dodge off by spewing poison and sends her Magikoopa magic at his head. Kamek sends a thwomp Blust's way. Blust dodges and sends a fireball at Kamek. Kamek gets hit.

Kamek says "That attack was nothing to my health."

Blust says "Don't force me to put you in Game Over. I don't want to but I will if I have to."

Suddenly a blast happens at the wall. This fight was interrupted by Dark Toads attacking the castle.

Bowser says "Who are they?"

Mario shrugs a 'don't know' toward Bowser. Then they see that Tall Shy Guy and Seroopa are still fighting. They take their fight outside the wall of Bowser's Fortress.

Bowser orders "Seroopa, you better knock it off or you will be in big trouble."

She doesn't follow that order and continues the fight toward the tanks controlled by the Dark Toads.

Mario tells Luigi and Blust to go and get them from their fight and head away from there. Mario runs away toward Peach's Cage and frees her. Bowser Junior looks and sees Mario release Peach.

Jr. asks Bowser "What should we do?" Bowser says "Kamek and You will focus on the evacuation and I will head out to get Seroopa. Got it Jr.?" Jr. says "Yes, King Dad. I will get right on that. Come on Kamek."

Suddenly Dark Stars hit the Tanks and the castle. Only two people don't get hit by the Dark Stars. They are Mario and Tall Shy Guy because they got teleported to Flipside town. Tall Shy Guy says "What was that?" Merlon approaches and says "Mario, there is a new danger that requires your assistance and your enemies and allies need to assist as well."

TBC…

* * *

David the writer: This chapter holds the prologue information. The prologue holds a fight scene to start off the scene.

Mario: Very interesting to put a prologue in for the first chapter.

Seroopa: I agree. Was I captured?

David the writer: Wait for the next chapter to find out.

Tall Shy Guy: Yes I will wait as well. I want to learn about this Merlon.

Mario: He is a great guy once you get to know him.

Peach: Yeah but it is rare to see him.

David the writer: First Paper Mario Story so Please comment or Favorite.


End file.
